cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Board Offline
On a number of occasions the Cyber Nations forums have gone offline due to the Great Admin's enjoyment of watching us all run around like crazy people and Y2K. June 23, 2008: LORDY WHERE BE THA FORUMS It was a horrible, black, and depressing time for Planet Bob. Panic was everywhere and people went starving as nation rulers across the planet panicked due to the overloading of the dramaz. This horrible time occurred on June 23–24, 2008. It began around 1:30 game time when MCXA announced their removal of their signature from BLEU. The forum rush that ensued caused the whole freakin' thing to collapse (OH MAH GAWDZ) This resulted in a massive hailfest in #MCXA (Started by Smooth of the VE, Bigwoody of TORN, Sig of the USN, and Krim Xephon of MCXA), which lasted for about an hour before it was ended. The boards remained offline for two hours until they came back online for 5 minutes, in which MCXA posted another announcement, this one of a with Grämlins. The board then again went down, where it remained until about 10pm game time where it went up and down repeatedly as members craved to post in teh dramaz. During this time, a Wild Admin appeared in #NSA causing mass hysteria and people wanting to be healed by its glorious skin powers. In response to the near 500 people in that room, which grew to a sweltering 150 degrees due to the massive amounts of people, the channel bouncers forced everyone to leave many times to relieve the crowd... sadly, by this time the Wild Admin had fled and everyone was saddened... Despite the quick flight of the Wild Admin, a few touched and enlightened people were so enthralled to here him speakth words. They have testified, and their testimony is true so that you might come to believe, that the Wild Admin sayeth "stop pressing f5." He is glorified indeed. Sometime later a new message appeared on the "Board Off-line" screen when one tried to visit the forums: "We are currently looking into server upgrade options to address the lag issues that we are experiencing on the forums. We will return to our scheduled programming shortly. Thank you for your patience." It has been confirmed that Wild Admin's prophets, known has Mods to the commoners, have had a massive party glorifying his name during the time the boards have been in nuclear anarchy. "O SNAP! \M/" IN A DISTURBING AND FRIGHTENING turn of events, some people on Planet Bob have begun to suffer serious medical conditions due to (sorry the pause in the writing was me putting a stick of gum in my mouth) the decimated and tragic state of the forums. One CNer has even had withdrawal: "01:09 i dont think i can last another hour without the forums 01:09 im having withdrawal" " MY MOUTH IS FOAMING!!!!!! IT MUST BE FROM THE FORUM CRASH!! ZOMG" The situation is growing very serious and some fear widespread detestation, depression, and death may occur if the situation isn't rectified soon. (This rare occurrence is fondly called the three D's by most scientists.) But OH LORD WHAT EVER WILL WE DOOO? Update: Some CN players are going through advanced withdrawal symptoms and have been discovered lying on the cold bathroom tile, frothing at the mouth, and covered in urine. The forums need to come back soon. <-- Smooth didn't write that. June 24: LORDY WHERE BE THA FORUMS PART TWO The forums around 11:00pm EST WENT DOWN AGAIN. ZOMG! As some CN discussed the issue: forums are down again I haxed them why do they taunt us It is the fault of the Orders. ^ Smooth didn't write that stuff either but he does the below WOOOT SNORLAX!!! On June 24's night, LORDY WHERE BE THA FORUMS PART TWO occurred due to Moo-Cows and Electron Sponge join announcement of affirm the Ordinance of the Orders. HOW DARE THEY!!! I mean, come on, who wouldn't have thought that the Orders would war each other? LIKE WHO WOULD BE THAT SMART!!! Then the hailfest started, with an innocent cryout, " Hailfest" But in all seriousness, the forums were flooded probably because people were stupid and thought NPO and NpO were going to like kill each other or something. You have got to be stupid or something. Oh well, there's still GWV rumors to satisfy the dramaz...oh and no forums again for update. OH GAWD WAT WILL HAVE BEEN HAPPENED IN THE MORNING??? Stay tuned to find out June 25: WTF Again? Yeah, after an announcement by NPO/NpO the forums went down. Too bad DKA, didn't see the forums before they went down cause he was really confused. Everyone suspected something cool and drama-related and people flocked to it. Of corse, since everyone was looking at the thread and it went down, I didn't even get to see the damn thread. Faith in the Good Lord Admin is steadily decreasing and it is possible that we will soon see the rebirth of interest in Nationism. Rumors state that if this keeps happening someone's going to just start a war for kicks and giggles. (The Mudkipz were also angry) Also Also, did anyone get a look at that thread? Someone said it was a joint declaration of war by the Orders on one another. I'm prone to believe them because I play CN and am completely incapable of my own rational thought. Oh, and just in case there is war, DEFCON 5 is best right? Right? Yes, the thread was NPO declaring war on NpO. The forums will be down for a while, as all the peons will be trying to see for themselves. Friends don't let friends play CyberNations. Category:Events Category:Satirical topics